The House of A
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: A series of epic events is on the horizon. The gathering has come at last. Welcome to the House of A. (Jelsa Included.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Message from Manny**

Dear Reader,

I'm proud to say that the story you are reading is extremely exciting. It tells an epic tale about the gathering of many unique people. Even though they are charming and clever, they also lead lives filled with misery and woe. From the very first chapter of this story when these people meet, continuing on through the entire story, disaster lurks at their heels. One might say they are magnets for misfortune.

In this story alone, these people encounter many greedy and repulsive villains.

My name is Tsar Lunar XII, the Man in the Moon. Manny in other aliases. It is my solum duty to write down these pleasant tales.

Sincerely,

 _Tsar Lunar XII_

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge.** **Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Burned**

 **Manny Narrative**

Welcome back my dear readers. As you know my name is Tsar Lunar XII, the Man in the Moon. Manny in other aliases. If you returned here than that must mean you want to know the stories about these unique people. Well before we begin allow me to ask you a question.

You ever heard of the multiverse theory?

The theory states that there are an infinite amount of universes coexisted with ours on parallel dimensional planes. Now in each of these alternate universes, the reality is different than our own. Sometimes only slightly, sometimes quite radically. The point is, every possible eventuality exists.

With every choice we make, we literally create a world. History branches in two, creating one Earth where we made the choice, and a second where we didn't. That's the secret of the universe, you know. Billions of people, making billions of choices, creating infinite Earths. Some so similar to each other that you could spend a lifetime searching for any distinction. Others so radically different, they defy comprehension.

There could be one where no one has heard of the Guardians. Or there could be a universe where we're all fish. Maybe there's a universe out there where I made a better analogy. There could even be a universe where we don't even exist, or we're just part of someone's dream. Maybe we're in that universe right now. Maybe this is all part of some child's imagination.

There could be one where people are poor, slaves. Or one where two parents never met, so children were never born. Another where the world ended in nuclear war. Another where no fish was brave enough to crawl upon land and humans never evolved. And so on, ad infinitum.

My point is, is that the story I'm about to tell you is but one of many stories. One of each story involves they're original incarnation. Elsa. You may have heard of her. For those who haven't I shall abbreviate. A young princess of Arendelle, born with magic powers of winter. She had a wonderful relationship with her sister, Anna. Until one fateful night where she accidentally struck her sister in the head. Seeking the help of the chief of trolls Grand Pabbie, he erased Anna's memory. Out of fear her parents closed their gates, minimized their staff, and put their daughters in separate rooms. This did little to help the situation as it only drove the sisters far apart, even after the king and queen's tragic deaths.

Years later she becomes queen and opens the gates for her coronation. Anna fell in love with the Prince of the Southern Isles Hans at the time to which Elsa did not approve. This causes the final strain on their relationship and causes Elsa to reveal her powers. Now marked for a witch hunt Elsa runs away unintentionally setting off an eternal winter on all of Arendelle. Feeling responsible Anna with the help of Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, go try and find her, bring her back home, and fix the problem. Leaving Hans in charge.

Unfortunately Elsa didn't take the news, which resulted in her freezing Anna's heart. Now on the verge of death's door, Kristoff who was adopted by the trolls takes her to Grand Pabbie to help her. Revealing that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Meanwhile Hans leads a charge against Elsa and captures her. When Anna returned assuming her love for Hans would help, Hans reveals his true colors. He was trying to take over Arendelle. Leaving Anna to die, he was now close to achieving his goal. However Elsa and Anna escape. Anna died protecting her sister as a frozen statue. But because of her act of true love she was revived and Arendelle was restored. Of course Hans was sent back in chains and Anna and Kristoff fell in love and became a couple.

And today we shall begin with one of these stories in such a different reality. Different time. Different outlook.

* * *

Our story begins in Arendelle, obviously. However since this is taking place in a parallel universe, of course there are changes. For you see this Arendelle is not like the medieval Middle Ages setting. No it is a modern utopian metropolis. Buildings as tall as the eye can see. Cars driving to and fro about the busy city town streets. Shopping districts displaying and advertising their clothes, toys, video games, DVDs, CDs, and 70-inch plasma wide screen TVs to walking by pedestrian citizens.

The year is 2013. The height of advanced technology. And at the center of Arendelle is Arendelle Industries. The tallest building in the center of Arendelle City. And today is a special event. Today was the coronation of the new President of Arendelle Industries.

From the docks and airports people are arriving to the city.

"Welcome to Arendelle!" Dock Master greets the visitor.

"Ah, Merci, Monsieur." French Dignitary said.

"Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon."

In other places you can always find the young children questioning their parents, as a mother tries to put a jacket onto her young son.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Boy asked his mother.

"Because the heir has come of age and is about to become the new President. It's Coronation Day!" Mother reminded.

As a May Pole is being raised on the other side of it there is a fine young lady named Krista with her reindeer friend Sven as they are up at a deli.

"What do you want, Sven?" Krista asked her faithful friend. Sven gestured to the always favorite food is Sven's personal menu.

"Wanna snack?" Krist said holding up a carrot. Sven jumps up and takes a bite out of the carrot in Krista's hand. "Ata boy!"

Walking behind the couples that made their way to the Arendelle Industry Building is the President of Weselton, named Duke with his two securety guards.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches." Duke said sinisterly. "Did I say that out loud?"

And yes, he was just as childish here as he is in any dimension. Up ahead of him is an Irish Dignitary talking to a Spanish Dignitary as they walk up the bridge towards the company gates.

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the new president." Irish Dignitary said.

But let's get to our AU characters, shall we? Inside the building the younger brother of the new soon to be president, Alphonse is asleep in his room, snoring when there's a knock on her door.

"Master Alphonse?" Kai, the butler knocked.

"Huh?" Alphonse groaned.

"Master Alphonse?"

Alphonse sits up, his eyes are still closed and his hair is all messed up. However, unlike Anna, Alphonse's hair is natural brown and natural curl.

"Yeah?" Alphonse groaned in response.

He pulls a piece of hair from his mouth.

"Sorry to wake you, sir but..."

"No, no, no. You didn't." Alphonse assured the family butler. He yawns with his eyes still closed. "I've been up for hours." As he sits he falls back asleep and starts to snore, as his head drops he startles himself awake. "Who is it?"

"It's still me, sir. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." Kai answered.

Alphonse stretches still with his eyes closed.

"Of course! Ready for what?" Alphonse asked.

"Your brother's coronation, sir." Kai answered.

"My brother's coronation..." He opens his eyes and notices his coronation dress at the other end of the room and he suddenly bolts awake with excitement "Oh yeah! It's coronation day!"

He quickly gets out of bed. Alphonse bursts out of her room, wearing his coronation tux suit, he passes by a servant and takes her hand in excitement. Alphonse rushes off down the hallway and he sees the servants opening the windows and doors of the building. He slides down the large staircase banister. Looking out one of the windows.

"Wow…" Alphonse said in awe. "Am I so ready for this change!"

He jumps out and onto of the window washer's pulley, he raises herself up to see the ships arriving. He's then in the garden and walks past a family of geese. He kneels down in front of the baby geeses, he holds out his hands and they jump onto his hands; talking to the baby geeses.

"Good morning little one." He smiles. "I can't wait to meet everyone."

Back in the building he notices the platter of chocolate on the table next to him and starts stuffing some chocolate in his mouth.

"Gods, I love chocolate!" Alphonse said.

Alphonse enters the portrait room and jumps onto the couch to relax.

In the library is the soon to be new president of Arendelle Industries and older brother of Alphonse, Edward. He too has natural brown hair like his younger brother. He wears his hair long and tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders. He parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he leaves a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna.

He watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive. However he enters into a flashback of his life.

 _When he was 5 years old, he locked himself up in his room. Reasons why it's because he began seeing he had powers. Powers of fire. Edward starts waving his hands together and suddenly candle lit flames appear forming a fireball._

 _In sitting alone in her room at the window, Edward looks out longingly, as he touches his hand on the windowsill his hands suddenly burns the windowsill._

 _His was afraid. All of the servants tried to get him to leave his room as they panic with worry._

 _"Are you all right, Edward?" Gerda said. "Edward, come out of there."_

 _"Leave me alone." Young 5 year old Edward cried._

 _"Edward, I have called your mother." Gerda informed._

 _"I'm here." Idun said walking to the door. "Ed, honey, it's Mom. Will you open the door?"_

 _Edward still refused._

 _"Sweetie. How can I help you if you won't let me in?"_

 _"The world's too big, Mom." Edward cried._

 _"Then make it small. Just, focus on my voice. Pretend ifs an island out in the ocean." Idun said. "Can you see it?"_

 _"I see it." Edward whispered._

 _"Then swim towards it, honey."_

 _After a few minute later, Edward finally opened the door to his room. He rushed into his mother's arms as she hugged her son._

 _"What's wrong with me, Mom?"_

 _Later the president Adgar puts gloves onto Edward 's hand. He holds his gloved hand._

 _"_ _The gloves will help. See." Adgar assured his son._

 _A couple of years later a slightly older looking Edward holds out his gloved hands to his parents._

 _"I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" Teen Edward said._

 _The King takes a step towards him but Edward pulls back._

 _"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." Adgar said calmly._

 _"No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you." Edward said in fear._

 _This made his parents look at each other in sadness._

 _A few years later Alphonse now a teenager slides past Edward's door and enters his parents room and hugs them._

 _"See you in two weeks." Alphonse said._

 _Down in the hallway, Edward curtsies formally in front of her parents._

 _"Do you have to go?" Edward asked in worry._

 _"You'll be fine, Edward." Adgar assured young Edward._

 _Unfortunately, he couldn't be any more wrong._ _During a storm both Adgar and Idun are killed when a wave crashes onto their ship._

 _After their funeral Alphonse knocks on Edward's door_

 _"Ed? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, and I'm right out here for you whenever you need me. Just let me in. We only have each other and it's just you and me now. What are we gonna do?"_

 _In his room Edward is sitting in his room now burned with the ashes of flames float in the air, Edward is depressed. But after thinking long and hard. Edward makes a choice which is written all over his face of determination._

 _"Ed?"_

 _"We get ready." Edward said exiting his room._

Edward exists fro his flashback trans and back to reality. He turns and walks over to look at the painting of his father on the wall.

"I'm going to make you proud dad." Edward said. He takes off his gloves for protection. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today. And yet it's agony just to wait."

Edward opens the library door to command his servants

"Tell the security to open up the gate!"

"Yes, sir."

Cuts to Alphonse standing by the castle gates as they are opened. He steps outside the gate walking through the crowd.

"This is going to be fun." Alphonse said smiling.

Alphonse walks from the bridge into the village square. As Alphonse looks around he walks right into someone, falls back and lands in a small boat, which nearly tips of the dock when the horse slams its hoof onto the boat to steady it.

"What the hell!?" Alphonse said,

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" said the well dressed women with long brown hair. For the first time Alphonse notices the beautiful regal woman. This is Hanna Southernisle.

"Hey. Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay." Alphonse chuckled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness." Hanna said steping onto the boat. She offers him her hand, he smiles and places his hand in her and she helps him up. She bows and Alphonse curtsies. "Oh. Uh... my name is Hanna Southernisle."

"Alphonse Arendelle." Alphonse introduced in return. "Friends call me Al."

"I know who you are." Hanna smiled.

Just then the boats nearly tips over the dock again, but Hanna catches Alphonse before the boat tips over.

"Wooh!"

"Um..."

Both looking awkward as they hold onto each other. The boat tips it back making Hanna and Alphonse tumble back the other way with Alphonse falling on top if Hanna.

"This is awkward." Alphonse said.

"Uh..."

"Not you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward." Alphonse gets off of Hanna and as she goes to stand she holds his hand to help him up. "You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the son of Arendelle for every moment after." Hanna offered

"No. No, no. It's fine." Alphonse assured. Hanna chuckles in amusement Alphonse smiles at Hanna and he gets caught up in looking at Hanna when suddenly he hears the ringing ambience.

"The coronation. I... I...I better go. I have to go. I better go. Uh..." Alphonse panics. He turns to leave but quickly turns and waves goodbye. "Bye!"

He rushes off, Hanna waves goodbye in response.

In the hall of Aredelle Industries, Edward stands at the podium with Alphonse beside him, Alphonse looks into the seated crowd and sees Hanna waving at him from her seat and he waves back.

"Thank you for coming ladies and gentlemen. Today marks a new day for Arendelle Industries, for as of today I am becoming it's new President." Edward said in his speech.

The audience gave a round of applauds.

"Thank you. When my father started this company, he did it in the hopes of helping this country, Arendelle. And he accomplished many great feats to helping you, the people of Arendelle and your daily lives. Today and into the future I will continue my father's work to serve the people, my people." Edward concluded.

The audience gave a round of applauds once more.

"Of course it should be noted that I will make mistakes from time to time. But with your help, we can help each other and Arendelle. I look forward to working with you all." Edward finished.

The audience this time cheered as they gave a final round of applauds.

"The New President of Arendelle Industries!"

In the building guesthall the guests dance to music and then Edward is announced.

"President Edward Arendelle!" Kai announced. Edward turns and faces the guests smiling. "Alphonse of Arendelle!"

Alphonse rushes in then smiles and waves awkwardly at the guests, Kai then ushers her to stand beside Edward.

"Oh, here? Are you sure? I don't think I'm suppose to..." Alphonse stammered. Kai places him beside Edward "Oh. Okay."

Alphonse looks at Edward and takes a step away from him, the guests clap and the music starts to play, Edward peaks at Alphonse and says quietly.

"Hi." Edward greeted his younger brother.

"Hi...Hi me...?" Alphonse stammered.

"Yes." Edward chuckled.

"Oh. Um...hi."

"You're looking good tonight." Edward complimented.

"Thanks. You too." Alphonse complimented back.

"Thanks." They soon were looking at the guests celebrating. "So, this is what a party looks like?"

"It's better than I thought." Alphonse added.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Edward pondered.

The both inhale the smell, look at the same direction as the smell.

"The beauty of lasagna." They both said in unison. They both laugh with each other, as Alphonse is about to say something Kai interrupts them.

"Sir. Duke Weaseltown." Kai introduced.

"Weselton! Duke Weselton." Duke corrected. Taking a step closer to Edward. "Mr. Arendelle, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer a dance to one of your country's fairest maidens."

The Duke does a little fiddle with his feet then as he bows his head and holds out his hand his toupe tips forward making both and Alphonse and Edward chuckle, then Edward clears her throat

"Uh...thank you." Edward said awkwardly.

The Duke yanks a beautiful women onto the dance floor.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." Weselton said in a dramatic manner. It was embarrassing. On the dance floor, the young maiden stands as the Duke dances around her showing off. "Like an agile peacock..."

He steps on her feet as he dances around her.

"Ow! Ow." The young female winced in pain.

He suddenly grabs the Maiden and dips her back.

"They don't call me "the little dipper" for nothing." Weselton continued his antics. He tips maiden back up and spins her. He starts dancing around maiden again.

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey...I fly!" Weselton ends his dramatic speeches. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, my lady." He exits dramatically. Even the brothers looked on in confusion.

"Well, he was sprightly." Edward said dumbfounded.

"Especially for a man in heels." Alphonse said.

"I hope that young lady is okay." Edward said in concern.

"This is nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Alphonse said about their brotherly moment.

"Me too..." Edward sighed to himself.

"Excuse me for a minute." Alphonse said courteously.

Alphonse turns and walks away sadly, as he walks through the crowd a man bows and bumps Alphonse making his fall, just before he hits the ground Hanna catches him.

"Glad I caught you." Hanna smiled.

"Oh! Hi!" Alphonse said. He places her drink on the tray beside her, lifts Alphonse up and starts dancing with her. Later Alphonse and Hanna chat and have a drink. "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide..." As he extends his hands he accidentally hits her in the face. "Oops. Sorry."

They then stroll around the castle grounds as they continue to chat. Later they sit on the balcony and Alphonse shows how to eat a pastry. They both laugh as Hanna stuffs her face.

"Okay. Wait, wait. So you have how many sisters?" Alphonse asked.

"Twelve older sisters. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally, for two years." Hanna said.

"That's horrible."

"It's what siblings do."

"True." Alphonse said. "Though it seems by brother felt off at times when we hung out together."

"I know the feeling." Hanna said.

Feeling attracted to Hanna, Alphonse starts to interact with Hanna. She tweaks his nose and Alphonse laughs. They jump onto the next balcony and then they open the door to enter another balcony. They slide across the hallway in their socks. As a guard opens a door they hide behind the door across the hallway, laugh and run off. They sit on the castle roof and watch a shooting star. Next they're now walking on a bridge ledge. They turn and holds each others little finger. They start dancing like a robot to imitate mechanical figures on the clock tower. They start dancing on top of a lighthouse. They play hide and seek with the stable doors. They climb onto a waterfall. They start dancing. Alphonse raises his hands to frame the moon, then Hanna puts her hands on top of his and they form the same of a heart.

"Wow. This was fun." Hanna said.

"I know right?" Alphonse agreed.

"Hey. Are you single by any chance?" Hanna asked.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" Alphonse answered.

"You up for dating?" Hanna offered.

"Can I say something crazy?"

"I love crazy."

Hanna and Alphonse try to walk through the guests in the ballroom towards Edward.

"Excuse me. Pardon." Alphonse said kindly. He then spots Edward. "Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Edward!" Alphonse curtseys as he reaches Edward "Me again. Um...may I introduce..." He takes Hanna's hand and brings her next to him "Hanna Southernisles."

"It's nice to make you acutance." Hanna said.

"Same to you." Edward said shaking her hand.

"I do hope our companies and countries can work together in friendship." Hanna said.

"Same here." Edward said. "So I see you to have become well acquainted."

"Yep." Alphonse said with a smile. "In fact I suppose since we just started dating it would also help further relations."

This made Edward look shocked and confused.

"Wait what?" Edward reacted in shock.

"Yes!" Alphonse reacted excitingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, We haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We're just starting small."

"Al..."

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your sisters to visit with us." Alphonse said to Hanna.

"Absolutely." Hanna agreed.

"What? No. No, no, no, no." Edward said trying to hijack the conversation.

"Of course we have the guest rooms. I don't know, some of them must..."

"Just wait. Slow down." Edward finally got a word in. "No one's sisters are visiting here. No one is getting dating anybody. Until someone finally tells me what hell is going on here."

"Wait, what?" Alphonse says in shock.

"Seriously I need an explanation. Don't just go running your mouth without thinking." Edward criticized. "So can I have an explanation please?"

"What? She's a fine beautiful woman. And I bet even talented and intelligent." Alphonse said in Hanna's defense.

"That is quite possible true. But the fact of the matter is you can't date someone you just met." Edward said.

"Maybe not. But it's one of those rare events when you feel attracted to someone." Alphonse argued.

"Fine." Edward sighed in defeat. "Do what you like. I don't know why I even try." Edward starts to walk away.

"Mr. Arendelle, if I may ease your..." Hanna offered.

"No, you may not. And I...I think I should go get some air." Edward said.

"What?" Alphonse gawks. Alphonse goes after Edward "Ed, no. No, wait!"

Outside the building Edward opens the door and walks out. As Edward walks out of the building door there's a crowd waiting outside.

"There he is!" Cheered a Woman in Crowd. The crowd cheers, Edward starts running through them when he is stopped by a man in the crowd.

"It is him! President Edward." Cheered a Man in Crowd.

"Excuse me." Edward pushes past them and tries to get to his car through the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Said a Woman Holding Baby.

"Ed!" Alphonse called out. "Ed, please! Please! Let's just talk about this."

"I'm just going out to get some air, Al." Edward said.

"Yeah, but that only happens when you feel hurt or angry."

"You're right."

Leaving the crowd while guard block them from entering the parking garage, Edward makes his way to his car.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Alphonse exasperated.

"Enough, Al." Edward said still walking to his car.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"Al, Shut up!" As Edward turns suddenly fire spontaneously combust, which spikes across the floor shocking Alphonse as he back away.

Little did they realize that Duke and Hanna followed and managed to see the fireworks display.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Duke sneered. Though it was in fact NOT sorcery. All will be relieved soon.

"Ed?" Alphonse said in shock.

After Edward calmed down, he turned to his car.

"I'll only be gone for a couple of hours." Edward said getting into his car and drives off out of the driveway and through the city.

"Ed!" Alphonse rushes after him. "Ed! Wait, please!" Unfortunately Edward's car was already too far off in the distance and out of city limits. "Ed, stop!"

Hanna who's been following Alphonse rushes to his side.

"Alphonse!" Hanna cried out.

"No."

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Did you know?"

"No."

"Look! The President has cursed this land! He must be stopped! You have to go after him." Duke demanded in his blind raging false faith.

"Wait, no!" Alphonse called out. Duke places his two thugs in front of him to protect himself from Alphonse.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." Alphonse said.

"That's right, he is." Hanna said placing her hand on his shoulder. "In the best way."

"And my brother's not a monster." Alphonse said.

"He nearly killed us!" Duke said.

"It was one small flare. Hardly any cause for concern." Hanna said.

"His flare!"

"It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, so I'm the one that needs to go after him." Alphonse said.

"What?" Hanna gasped.

"Yes." Duke said rather quickly.

As he starts to walk away, Hanna stops him.

"Alphonse, no! It's too dangerous." Hanna said.

"Ed's not dangerous. I'll bring him back and I'll make this right." Alphonse said.

"I'm coming with you."

"No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

"On my honor."

Alphonse gets into his car and addresses the crowd,

"I leave Hanna in charge." Alphonse announced.

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt." Hanna said in concern.

"He's my brother, he would never hurt me."

However, what Alphonse didn't know was what was going on during the before of his departure search. Edward drove up a mountain. The Northern Mountain. He get out of the car and looks around at the grassy fields looking over the horizon.

Edward then reached into his pocket and took out some sort of devise. He presses the button and suddenly a hologram projects his father Adgar Arendelle, he steps towards his son Edward, who was in shock at seeing a vision of his father.

"To see you standing there and grown into an adult. If only Idun could have witnessed this." AI Adgar said with sincerity.

"Dad…?" Edward stammered.

"I am a shadow of him, his conscience." AI Adgar said. "I am a Genetic Artificial Intelligence Program made from the DNA."

"I have so many questions." Edward said.

"I know you do. Our world is a much harsher environment. Long ago, in era of expansion, our company spread out through the world, seeking new ways to improve. We built outposts on other countries, using great machines to reshape environments to our needs. For one hundred years our organization flourished, accomplishing wonders." AI Adgar explained. "Our organization called Rapture."

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Insurrection, corruption, dark desires. Eventually our military leaders attempted a coup. But by then it was too late." AI Adgar said. "Your mother and I foresaw the coming calamity, and we took certain steps to ensure our family's survival." AI Adgar showed Edward a 3D model of the Particle Accelerator. "This is a Particle Accelerator. Every child was designed to fulfill a predetermined role in our society; as a worker, a warrior, a leader and so on. Your mother and I believed humanity lost something precious, the element of choice, of chance. What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended for him or her? What if a child aspired to something greater? You and your brother were the embodiment of that belief, Edward. That's why we risked so much to save you."

"Why keep all these secret from me. From us? Why not tell us?" Edward asked.

"We couldn't, Edward. No matter how much we wanted to, no matter how much we loved you. Your mother Idun and I were failures of our world as much as the governments were." AI Adgar answered. "But you can do better. You can embody the best of humanity. A dream your mother and I dedicated our lives to preserve."

As they conversed the sun began to rise in the horizon.

"The people of earth are different, it's true. But ultimately I believe that's a good thing. They won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did. Not if you guide them, Edward. Not if you give them hope. That's what this symbol means." AI Adgar opens his coat to reveal an Eagle symbol on his shirt. "The symbol of the Rapture Organization means hope. Embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. That's what you can bring them."

"How?" Edward asked.

"Your mutated metahuman abilities. You CAN learn to control them." AI Adgar answered.

"How am I supposed to?"

"Whenever I felt stressed, I always said a rhyme to myself, that your mother taught me." AI Adgar explained. "Feel, Don't Conceal. Let it show."

He looks at his gloved hands suddenly takes off his gloves and throws it into the air. He creates a small dragon from flames. A baby dragon in this case. Edward smiles down and his creation and the dragon looks up smiling.

"Hey there little guy." Edward says holding the dragon in his arms. The dragon of course licks him. "Do you like warm hugs?" The dragon response. "I think I'll you call you Flash." The dragon jump for joy. He really liked the name.

He takes off his tux coat, which flies off into the wind. With his powers he creates a fire staircase out of harden molten lava. He climbs up the harden staircase and He slams her foot down forming a giant floor from more of the harden lava. He creates a fortress with his fire powers. He makes himself a suit.

A red chainmail-like material with gauntlets a series of separate bands circling his sleeves skin suit, with the Eagle symbol sigil glyph on the chest with a middle embossed line in the middle, several silver designs on his torso point to the buckle, a silver stripe going down the length of the legs and curves back midway from the waist. The boots are made of the same material as the suit itself, colored a bright red, and have M-shaped double rims on the tops. The cape, made of cloth, is painted a far brighter red than even the boots and glyph, and reaches to the ground, trailing behind slightly.

Edward in his suit leaving the fortress and walking out into the mountain.

 _"Why am I so different from them?" Edward asked his AI father._

 _"When you was born you were very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but you were born as if you were asleep, your eyes closed. Our doctors did everything they could. They told us you were going to die. But refused to let you die. That night, beneath the full moon, I brought you to my lad and placed me in the_ _Particle Accelerator_ _, to heal you. However, there was a spark within that ignited a flame. I tried to shut it off in fear of losing you. But to our surprise, you opened your eyes and began to cry, and we knew you would live. However because you were near the small flame, it rewrote your genetic code._ _Your cells have drunk in its radiation, strengthening your muscles, your skin, your senses. Giving you the power of flames." AI Adgar explained._ _"You've grown stronger here than I ever could imagine. The only way to know how strong is to keep testing your limits."_

Following his father's advice Edward starts flying off testing his flight like a rocket engine that flies of into space, but suddenly he loses balance and falls down, crashing into the mountain, he emerges from the mountain ruble and stands again.

 _"You will give the people of the earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun, Edward. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders."_

Edward closes his eyes and raises his face toward the sun, then he takes off again and this time soars off across the planet with great speed and strength thanks to rocketing.

Back in Arendelle city, people were wondering what was going on. Where did the president of Arendelle Industries go? And where was his brother going? Luckily he wouldn't be able to leave after all.

"Look!" A woman pointed at the sky. At that moment everyone looked up in the same direction as they all looked on in awe at what they saw. Even Alphonse.

A fireball was flying in the sky in the far off distance. Everyone was wondering what it was. Though there were a few that had an idea. Suddenly the fireball came towards the Arendelle Industries. When it stopped it revealed Edward, floating midair parading himself in his attire.

Displaying himself in front the entire public, this of course put everyone in speechless awe. Especially Alphonse.

"Ed…?" Alphonse said in awe looking up and sees Edward up the balcony and is struck by his suit.

"Hi, Al." Edward said landing on the ground.

"Wow. Ed, you look different. It's a good different...it's amazing." Alphonse said.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked.

"I found it."

"What?"

"Our parents, their message. I know where my powers come from now." Edward said excitingly.

"Wow…that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you, bro." Alphonse said looking happy and sad at the same time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked in concern.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known..." Alphonse said.

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Edward said.

"I'm just…I'm worried something would take you away from me." Alphonse said on the verge of tears. Edward holds him and comforts him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Al. I promise." Edward said. "I love you. lil bro."

"Me too, big bro."

Just then Flash comes flying into Alphonse's arms.

"What the-!?" Alphonse gawked.

"This is Flash." Edward chuckled.

"Wait! Flash? As in the dragon plushy we have?" Alphonse said in awe. "He's just like the one we built as kids."

"Yeah."

"There he is! Stop him!" Duke shouted.

Alphonse was about object, but Edward stopped him.

"I'll handle this." Edward said. "I can see your squad of soldiers in the next room, preparing that tranquillizing agent of yours. You won't need it."

"You can't expect us to not take precautions. You could be carrying some kind of pathogen." Duke argued.

"I've been here for 25 years, doctor, haven't infected anyone yet." Edward said.

"We have legitimate security concerns. Now, you've revealed your identity to us. Why don't you do the same with us?" Duke sneered.

"Let's put our cards on the table, Weaselton." Edward said as he starts walking toward the quivering thin old man.

"Weselton!"

"Bit me. You're scared of me because you can't control me. You don't, and you never will, but that doesn't mean I'm your enemy." Edward said.

"And why should I, we believe you?" Duke said narrowing his glaring eyes.

"You don't."

"Well if that is the case I'd say we put it to a vote!" Duke announced.

"I won't quarrel about that. Do as you please." Edward said. "However, just in case if I'm voted out, well… I have a surprise for all."

Using his fire powers he decorates the entire town in the many colors of flame. Everyone in Arendelle reacted in awe at this display. Buildings of homes and shops were decorated in a spectator wonder.

"Well what do guys think?" Edward asked the citizens. "I figured this city could use some color."

"How… did you…?" Duke said in shock.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but he has my vote!" Said a man all excitingly happy. "Look at my shop! It's spectacular!"

"It's so pretty." A woman said.

"I really like the change in color." An elderly woman said.

Soon all of Arendelle were cheering for Edward. Alphonse included.

"I think we have our results." Alphonse said smirking.

"Well… I'm not going to allow a freak like you run this country!" Duke shouted as he pulled out a gun. "Die Monster!" He opened fire.

"No!" Alphonse shout in terror.

Everyone screamed in terror. Duke was breathing heavily and smiling victoriously. But soon turned to horror. The bullets did hit their target. But they soon healed, thanks to Edwards fire powers. Everyone looked in awe.

"But… How… I shot you several times! You should be dead!"

Edward only glared at him.

"Big mistake, Weasel." Edward hissed.

"Hey!" Alphonse shouted as he punched Duke in the face. "Nobody tries to kill my awesome big brother!"

"Nice." Edward smirked.

"You know now, new look demands a name for you." Alphonse pondered.

"Like what?" Edward chuckled.

"Well, how about… Flame Emperor?" Alphonse smirked.

Later Duke is thrown into one of the ships cell and locked in, on the deck the French Dignitary is talking with Kai

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his people think of his behavior."

"Arendelle thanks you, sir." Kai bowed.

"This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized." Duke said dramatically as he holds his neck in pain. "Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No?" He sees that no one is buying this act. "I demand to see the President!"

Kai steps down behind him.

"Oh, I have a message from the President." Kai said showing him a text message from his iPhone. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." he reads from the text.

"Weselton! It's Weselton!" Duke cried in a fit. The guards drag him up onto the ship.

Meanwhile Hanna is heading to her private jet at the airport.

"Hey. Leaving so soon?" Alphonse said from behind. Hanna turns to face her.

"I'm sorry. I just got a text from my family. They say we're having guests and I must attend." Hanna said sincerely.

"Oh. I see. Well that's unfortunate." Alphonse says in sadness.

"Hey. How about we set a date sometimes." Hanna said.

"Anytime." Alphonse said with a smirk.

"Cool." Hanna said kissing Alphonse on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." Hanna said waving goodbye as she stepped into her jet. Alphonse waves bye in response.

He watches as the plane flies away in the sky.

However on the plane, Hanna was struggling with her thoughts angrily.

"Damn it." She hissed. "My plans were going so perfectly. And then THIS had to happen. How is it that someone like Edward have abilities that are impossible to exist?"

She looked out the window at Arendelle from the bird's eye view.

"I almost had Arendelle. It was almost mine." Hanna said in anger. "I guess I'll have to resort to more extreme measures, now that I know Edward Arendelle is a being beyond human." Hanna's true colors were revealed here.

Hanna then took out her phone and dialed in a call.

"It's me." She said into her phone. "No. I haven't. There was some new development. It's only a slight set back. It's time. Time for plane B." And wth that she hangs up her phone. "I'll show you who's superior… Flame Emperor."

* * *

But that is a story for another time. This was just one of many stories that we are just beginning to know.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Complete! As you can tell this was an AU story about an alternate genderbent Elsa. But we still got a lot of introduction AU chapters to cover. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
